


The Best They've Ever Had

by indigo_inks



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Finn and Poe share a giant meiloorun melon. It's the best breakfast-in-bed they've ever had.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	The Best They've Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



A sharp _CRACK!_ jolts Poe awake.

“What was that?!” he cries, instantly alert and ready to leap into action. His eyes sweep the bedroom for imminent threats, but all he sees is Finn. Finn, who is wrestling a spiky, ovoid object that’s almost the size of BB-8.

“Ha! Got it!” Finn declares as the spiky, ovoid object breaks open with a second sharp _CRACK!_. Suddenly, the air is filled with the sweet, tropical scent of ripe meiloorun melon.

“Oh. Um.” Poe scratches the back of his neck, puzzled. “Is that a meiloorun? I’ve never seen one that big before. Or one that’s orange, yellow, _and_ purple. Why are you—”

“It’s called a ‘Giant Sunrise Special’…or that’s what the guy who sold it to me said it was called. Supposedly it’s the best-tasting meiloorun in the entire galaxy!” By now, Finn has finished prying the meiloorun open. He passes half over to Poe. Holding it requires two hands, and honestly? Half of one of these Giant Sunrise Specials represents more meiloorun melon than Poe can possibly eat in one sitting.

“Well?” Finn grins. “Go on – try it!”

“Um, Finn…” Finn stares at him expectantly, still grinning and hardly able to contain his anticipation and excitement. Karking hells. Poe clears his throat diplomatically before continuing. “You know that when somebody selling you something tells you it’s the best in the entire galaxy that someone is virtually always lying, right?”

Finn’s expression hardens. “Yeah, I know. But since I’ve never tasted meiloorun before, I won’t be able to tell the difference, will I?”

Oh. Guilt washes over Poe. He forgot that Finn, ex-stormtrooper, probably hadn’t, until relatively recently, consumed anything other than the First Order’s bland nutrient bars and chalky vitamin shakes. He ought to be more sensitive to Finn’s feelings, which means being more appreciative and enthusiastic – starting now. He peels a segment of melon from the rind and pops it into his mouth.

It’s good. Like, really, _really_ good. If not the best in the entire galaxy, the best he’s ever had to date. Seriously.

Then both he and Finn are stuffing themselves full of meiloorun, and the breakfast-in-bed (and lunch-in-bed, and supper-in-bed) is the best they’ve ever had to date. As a matter of fact, they don’t leave the bedroom for the whole day, and the sex is the best they’ve ever had to date as well.

Seriously.


End file.
